


The End

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Taking over the World I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Peter watches Stiles.
Relationships: Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 27
Kudos: 256





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the end.
> 
> Thank you for being here and sticking around.
> 
> This story was shorter than I wanted but well, what can you do?

Stiles comes back from college settled. He's different, changed, but still Peter's Noisy Half, only he no longer says anything of much importance, not like he used to, not around the Pack.

He and Lydia have a plan, he tells Peter as they lay in bed after the Welcome Home dinner the Pack put together, a plan to change the world and the way Supernatural Creatures live in it.

Peter should be concerned about the gleam in his Soulmate's eyes but instead he feels reassured, he feels safe in a way he hasn't since the first time Stiles left him in Lydia's care all those years ago.

He knows things are changing, had felt it the moment he first looked into his Child-Mate's eyes when he dragged him from his burning home. 

Peter remembers saying Stiles' words, remembers the boy saying his own, and Peter recalls the cold grip of Death that had begun to pull him away, away from his Mate no matter how hard he fought against it.

And then he felt the skeletal hand release him, smelled fear alongside the rotten smell of death and then there had been a small hand in his, warm and safe, before nothing but pain.

He'd woken to Stiles at his side, the first time and all the times after.

It had taken him longer than it should have to discover that Stiles' heart beat in time to his own, something that he'd never noticed with Soulmates before, only it didn't happen with other Soulmates, only him and Stiles.

Lydia's heart, when she became Stiles' Twin of Fruit, began to beat near in time with theirs, only a half-second behind.

Stiles tells Peter he and Lydia have a Plan and Peter should be concerned, only he isn't.

He watches from one step behind as Stiles begins.

He watches from one step back as Lydia takes legal case after legal case and wins each and every one of them.

He watches with a smile as the Wolves that have always been afraid of Stiles learn just what he can really do.

He watches as Lydia smiles behind her tea cup as she and Stiles share their Nemeton tea with their Soulmates.

He watches as the Nemetons that Stiles had planted over the years bow to him and grant him access to their powers.

He watches with a small smile of his own as the Beacon Hills Nemeton petrifies itself into a living Throne for Lydia and Stiles to share.

Peter stands beside the Throne as he watches as man, Hunter, Wolf, and all other Creatures bow before his Mate and his Twin of Fruit, Laura stands opposite him, her hand brushing Lydia's fingers.

Peter's own hand is entwined with Stiles', Stiles does not see it as a weakness, he has fought Death for Peter's life once already and he will again, Peter knows.

Peter watches as their family escorts the strangers from the Preserve, listens as they drift beyond his hearing.

Peter turns to his Mate with a smile on his lips.

"We should get married." Peter tells his Mate.

And his Mate turns his face up to look at him and he laughs.

And Peter knows that he could never have survived without him.

The quiet half is nothing without his noisy half.

And their shared heart beats a steady rhythm.

\---

A/n: shorter than I intended but it feels right.

And yeah Stiles eventually explains they've been married since he was 6/7 and Peter demands a wedding anyway of course he discovers his name has been Stilinski for years and makes Stiles sleep on the floor for the night(he joins hime before morning) but it's fine.

And yeah, Lydia and Stiles took over the world and make it safe for Supernatural Creatures to be themselves and not have to Hide.

Chris and Deucalion make a sort of Police type force to corral crimes committed by creatures, categorizing them by whether the crime was necessary or not because some creatures have needs that by human standards are not okay. I'm talking like Vampire killing people when they no longer need to or Wolves attacking someone that threatens their Pack, some Hunters join but others don't like the new rules and get arrested themselves.

The rest of the kids live happily with their Mates.

Issac, Jackson, Scott, and Danny set sail to research the ocean and to help the animals there. Jackson mostly just because Danny goes.

Allison and Cora decide to start a summer camp for children, Human, Hunter, and Supernatural creature alike, Cora doing the more physical activities while Allison teaches Archery and how to survive attacks, Chris and Deucalion are frequent guests.

Derek eventually meets his real Soulmate and they have a long courting period and they don't complain about the weird double sometimes triple dates, or the way Stiles just stares at them sometimes like he's seeing through them.

But Derek's Mate doesn't mind because it means that Derek has people that love him.

I'm sorry that Erica and Boyd we're really here, they just didn't fit as well as I wanted them to.

But they live happily ever after too, Erica gets the bit to cure her seizures and Boyd so that Erica isn't alone and they have two kids who go to Allison and Cora's summer camp and meet their Mates there.

If you want to know something else just ask, I might answer in the comments or make a one shot series if it really inspires me but I'm marking this series complete.


End file.
